Knight of the Dead
by Queen Telmirra
Summary: If the knight of deaf can only be seen when you are dead. How can Katie, a 17 year old girl see him? She is haunted by the king if the dead because of her relationship with her so call knight. Can she save her self from the underworld or die trying?


Katie, a 17 year old girl, has the power of life within her. Neo Queen Serenity has watch on her ever since she was kid, left behind by her mother and father. After a while she decides to go see the world beyond the crystal palace. "Please Katie don't get into any trouble, if you won't to come back, I'm always here, Usagi will miss you" said Neo Queen Serenity. Katie smiled and said, "I forgot to say goodbye to her," she said before turning away "I guess I should go say goodbye to her then!" and bowed to her then, walked away. Katie knocked on Usagi door and then walked in. "I'm leaving today, Usagi" she said looking at a pink haired girl. A tear came down her cheek, "Please, please take me with you, I can't LIVE without you" she cried. Katie hugged her while saying "I can't take you with me, you are a princess, Usagi anyone would take you away, but I promise to come back in a year" crying herself. She stood up and gave her a piece of paper saying "I'm going to train to be a senshi" and that's when Usagi, wiped her tears away and smiled. "Please, come back, I'll be waiting!" she said watching as Katie left. "Bye everyone, I'll be back with a surprise!" she waved and walked out of the palace. Her family was the sailor scouts and the royal family, her only family that ever loved her.

Walking around the world would take more than a year so she called her powers that she learned from Her sister(to her Neo Queen Serenity was her sister always having time for her when she had problems or taught her what she needed to know when she had time). "Holy light teleport me!" she shouted and was taking to America. Everyone here was loyal to only Neo Queen Serenity and seeing Katie made everyone nervous. They heard she was living in the PALACE of the queen. "It's Katie" someone whispered. "I wonder what she is doing here?" someone else whispered. Katie walked like royal would, passing everyone and then heard a scream then screams. Covering her ears just a little, she heard, "It's the knight of deaf, run for your lives!" she heard someone scream. She kept walking in the direction away from the scream toward secret senshi training ground.

"Welcome, you must be from the crystal palace, please make yourself a home" said the woman whose in fact a senshi teacher. Walking after her she heard other girls talking coming to greet. "Here's your room, your training will begin in a little while" she said smiling. She sighed and sat in the most beautiful room she has ever seen, just like her room back home. She wonder, "_Do they know what your room looked like back home?"_

Sailor Teacher came back and told her it was time to train with the rest of newcomers. "Ok, I'm coming out of the shower right now" she said. Walking, she asked her question that were of interest of her, but the last one made her teacher and turn towards her. "Who is the knight of deaf, I heard people screaming that before I got here" she said. "The knight of deaf is a servant of the underworld, the king of the underworld hates life and so sends him to kill" she said looking the other way. "But, why has Neo Queen Serenity heard of this?" she said. "Because, there is nothing she can do, what deaf wants he gets" she said sighing.

They walked in the dojo and Katie stood with the other newcomers. "This will take a year of training before you become a senshi" Sailor teacher said. "First, let's being with name you will become" she said. "My name will be Sailor Star, because I tell when a star is born" said Rosen. "I'm going to be called, Sailor Wind, because I can create my own wind when I want to!" said Sakire. "I'll be named Sailor Ice, because one time I froze water on accident" said Casey. "My name is going to be Sailor lighting, because I was shocked by lighting once but it didn't hurt at all!" Hanna said excited. "I'll be called Sailor Snow, I can create snow" said Darling. "And what about you, Katie" said the teacher.

"Sailor life, I have the power to create life!" she said as everyone looked at her. "Ok, since there are six of you, what will your team name be called?" said their teacher. "How about you choose, Katie?" asked Sakire. "Neo Sailor Scouts" she said. "That's a nice name and who is your leader?" she asked. "Princess Usagi, I promised her that once I become a sailor scout, she'll be the leader, like her mother" she said after explaining. "Princess Usagi as OUR leader, awesome!" said Rosen.

"Was this ok with her mother?" said sailor teacher. "Yes, once I told her she said that would be a grand idea, she said after I left to go train, she was going to train Usagi" she said. "Well then, I'm going to have to train you guys as Luna and Artemis did with the sailor scouts!" she said. "Ok, first we need you to do a transformation," she took a breath "Who wants to go first?" she asked. "I'll go first, STARLIGHT POWER, MAKE UP!" she yelled. When her transformation was done, her hair turned gold with a ribbon holding her hair in a ponytail. She had a sailor crown headband around her forehead. Her sailor outfit was gold, silver, and pink. "I look so BEAUTIFUL!" said Rosen. After everybody transformed, the teacher began on with the lesson. "First I will train you in combat, then how to use your power, ok!" she boomed.

2 months later~

Katie said she was going to the city to buy a new rug from the store. It has been two whole months. She has learned a lot about how to fight and use her powers. She then saw a figure from far away and after that saw people running away. "What's now going on?" she said walking in that direction. "Run for your lives, it's the knight of the dead!" they all were screaming. The knight killed 3 people at once, but before he walked back to the underworld with the souls, he felt something pure. "What the world, who are you?" she asked. He thought she would be scared of him but she stood her ground. "Aren't you scared of me like the rest of them, I'm a killer!" he shouted at her. She took a step back and then spoke "You must be the knight of deaf, I'm Sailor Life-" before she evening finish he spoke "Life and Deaf don't go together-" he stopped speaking because she was beautiful in his eye he didn't care if she was life but he continue anyways, "so run along and leave before I decide to kill you" he said and opened the portal to the underworld, leaving her behind. She looked at him as he life, as for he was very handsome.

Here's the first chapter, not much but hey it's the first chapter!


End file.
